The present invention is related to the user interface for software in computers and computing systems.
Software for computers and other electronic appliances is often delivered in non-transitory and tangible computer readable storage media such as hard disks, CDs, DVDs, ROM and flash memory etc. Commands are compiled beforehand and placed in command graphical interfaces such as menus, toolbars, dialog boxes and property sheets etc. in modern software with a graphical user interface. Users know what functionality a software has or what commands a software can execute only after they have some knowledge or understanding of the software. Users can execute a certain command only after they know a software has the command and where in the user interface the command is situated. Some commands in complicated software are placed inside a complex hierarchy of pull-down sub-menus inside parent menus. These commands are very difficult to find and very cumbersome to execute. This increases greatly the difficulty in the use of software. The present invention provides a method for users to execute commands directly in software, greatly increasing the ease of use for software.